Maximum Ride: More Flock?
by Ryan735
Summary: Ken lived a normal life-which i wont go into the boring details of describing in the story-but that all changes when he and other people he knew get captured what did those people do to them? accidentally deleted now up for ADOPTION
1. Wings!

Ken awoke with a start. When he looked around him he thought," where am I??". Then he saw the 3 other beds around him. He tried to get but couldn't. Then he saw one of the other people on the other bed wake up. He was just about to call her name and ask who she was when she turned around. When ken saw her face he knew who she was. She was his older sister best friends younger sister. Her name was Emily. When Emily saw Ken she mouthed to him,"where are we?????". He mouthed back,"No clue". Just then the other 2 people woke up and when Ken saw there faces he recognized them too. They were 2 of his best friends, George and Rick. George immediately started spazing until Rick told him to shut-up. Ken let his hand drag on the ridge under the table and felt something. He picked it up to find that it was a scalpel. He quickly cut through the rope that tied his right hand to the table and then freed his left hand. He then ran over to Emily and cut her free. Then he set Rick and George free. Just then these human wolves came in (there really Erasers but Ken doesn't know that) and started attacking them. Somehow they managed to jump up into the rafters and they started shouting,"come here little birdies". Birdies???,Ken thought. He looked around to see that Emily punch a hole through the roof. Emily said,"Wow bust be pretty thin metal"! They looked and saw that it was 3 inches of solid titanium. They decided that it was somehow flimsy and climbed through the hole. Ken looked over the edge of the building only to find a 10,000 foot drop, and he moaned. The others heard him moan and came over to see why. When they saw they moaned too. "there must be some way Ken thought. What did they do to us in there. Then he remembered, birdies! Well it was worth a shot. So Ken took off his shirt while everyone was staring at him and extended muscles that were on his back. George,Emily and Rick stared in awe. Ken looked over his shoulder to see...... Wings!!!

Sorry about sorta short chapter pls review! tell me if u want more!


	2. Holy Crap!

**Okay all thanks to Cody Fox for being our only reviewer. Still please try to keep reviews somewhat normal. Feel free to give me suggestions for what you want to happen next. And Please Review!!!! this is my first fanfiction. I made this chapter extra long for the short first chapter. Note i do not own anything that was jp's cuz if i did i would NOT be writing a story for fanfiction right now. Well i guess you have probably had enough of my ramblings so here it is. Enjoy the Ride.**

"OMG"George said breaking the silence. Ken smiled"yes"! he thought "our way out"! He quickly took the scalpel that he stole from the place they were imprisoned and walked over to Emily and cut slots in her shirt where he thought her wings would be. Emily extended her wings and stared at them. He did the same thing to George and Rick. "Okay guys, what should do is try to get some height and glide over to the other side. If we find that it is easy to go for awhile then we will first get far away and then find a town. They started to fly up when the wolf-humans came out and extended their own wings and flew after us. Some of them drew pistols we all launched ourselves at the ones with guns and stole the pistols. Now normally pistols wouldn't be ken's way to fight but If they had guns they would have to take them. Ken led them right over the warehouse type thing and shot all their wings. They plummeted to the ground and Ken, Emily, George, and Rick flew away. They flew all day until they came to a town and found out they were on the Hudson Bay. Ken decided they should fly back right over Lake Ontario to get back home. After 3 hours they finally got into the general area they landed and started walking. They rolled in mud to make it seam as though they were in the woods because they decided they wouldn't tell anyone about there wings. Finally a police car came over and asked them who they were and why they were so dirty. Ken answered,"my name is Ken Denway". The Police officer said, "wait your that missing kid"! he took all of them in their car and brought them back home. When they got home there parents and siblings were delighted to see them. Ken was just thinking that they should get tons of money just in case when he had a vision. The vision was a graph of General Motors stock. It showed it being worth 2 cents on the day that it was that it was tomorrow. Then it showed it 2 days from that day which show each general motors stock worth $500. Ken then relies that he found his money making plan. So that night Ken flew to Emily, Rick, and George's houses and told them. They each gave him $500 except Ken emptied his bank account and put in $1000. He bought the stock the stock the next day getting 125,000 stocks. The next day the stocks went up to being $500 a piece so Ken sold all of his stocks getting $62,500,000. Ken transferred the money to an account on his laptop from his room when he heard the front door getting blasted off it's hinges. He quickly turned invisible and exited his room. What he saw scared him half to death. In the doorway was all his faithful mutant friends. There was only one thing wrong with this picture. Behind them was about 600 mutant half wolf half human. "well,Ken thought, "at least my family isn't here".Ken quickly took out his phone and txted his family to stay away from the house and to rent a hotel room under a different name. Then Ken slid down the stairs and stood in front of his friends thinking what he could do. Just when he was about to talk to them with his mind 6 things swooped down from the sky and started kicking the wolf-human mutants butts. Ken turned visible and all of them raced out towards the wolf human mutants. It took ken and his group and the six mysterious things 15 minutes to destroy all of them. When Ken ripped off the head of the first wolf-human he was surprised to find that it was a robot. Now not having to worry about killing living things Ken quickly demolished ¼ of them. After all the robots were destroyed Ken and friends walked over to the 6 beings. Ken was surprised to see that the 6 beings looked human because they came from the sky. Then a tall blond walked over to him and said,"Im Max. How did you kill all them???? You guys looked like you were out for a picnic and you killed like 6/8 of them!" Then ken replied,"Im Ken. We killed all of them cause were freakin awesome. And also yes for the last one while I was punching the heads off those things I was eating a $5 footlong. O ya and little kid would you please get your brain out of my freakin head cuz i can make you but that would be extremely painful mentally for you." Then ken said," so, lets fly"! A tall goth boy said,"you don't get our definition of **FLY**." As he was saying this he extended his wings. Ken looked at him calmly and said,"actually i think i do". As he was saying that He, Emily, George, and Rick extended there wings. Max gaped the tall goth boy got the look on his face that someone gets when they just got burned bad! "point taken. Im Fang."said Fang. Then Another tall person said,"Iggy, blind". They continued around saying,"Gasman, Nudge, Angel. So it was that and then the cops turned into the driveway and pulled out there pistols aiming them at them. Ken stepped forward and said in a soothing voice,"my name is Ken. I live here when these robots came out and punched one and they just all collapsed. These other people are my friends." The cop said,"don't talk crap to me sonny I saw ur wings! Shoot men!". But before they could even cock there guns all 10 of them were all ready high in the air and flying towards the sun. They flew all day and all night finally coming to rest some where in the Catskills. They found a cave and hunkered down. Ken told them to collect some firewood and he would find some food. 5 minutes later Ken a came back into the cave with a deer over his shoulder. Max said,"Lucky you, you found a dead deer Did it ever occur to you that it could have died of disease?" Ken responded," I didn't find a dead deer i found an alive one then I threw a sharpened stick at it". Nudge screamed in disgust. Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman cracked up. Max looked dumbfounded and Angel read Ken's mind to see if he was telling the truth. "OMG he's telling the truth", said Angel which made the girls in the flock freak even more. So Ken skinned the deer and cooked it. Everyone dug in even Nudge after she got over the whole deer thing. Okay we need a place to stay for awhile. Just then 50 flyboys (the flock told them about them) dropped in and started shooting. Ken grabbed the stick he used to hunt the deer and threw it and took out a line of 10 flyboys. Max who was on the other side of the flyboys grabbed the spear and threw it and took out another 10 flyboys. Ken was about to throw it again when he heard Iggy say,"10 seconds". Max and the flock took off quick and Ken, Emily, Rick, and George stood there not knowing what was happening until Angel sent them an image of an explosion They instantly took off going at the same speed Max could (with the supersonic speed). They missed the explosion by feet. "Next time", Ken said, "a little more warning". Everyone was cracking up until Ken noticed something."Where's Emily???". Everyone looked around. Ken saw her fly up with him during the explosion. Just then Ken got a text on his cell. It was a multimedia message, a video of Emily in a cage with cuts and bruises. Then a scientist started talking he said,"We have one of your own but, we'll make a deal with you little freak. If you hand yourself over then we'll let her go". "Why am I better then her????"Ken said. "Your stronger and just plain better" said the scientist. "Where should I go????"Ken said. "Right there is fine",said the scientist. All the sudden flyboys came dropping out of the sky. Ken walked forward then then right before the flyboys grabbed Ken They threw Emily forward. Ken shouted A mental command which was "attack" Emily and Ken turned around simultaneously and started taking out flyboys. George, Rick, and the flock were soon in the fighting. Then when they were kicking the flyboys butts the worst thing possible happened, Omega came and he had wings. Ken was infuriated. Just when we were winning this loser had to come and ruin it. He was getting angrier and angrier then something strange happened. Ken found himself concentrating on all the flyboys and not by his own will, he screamed and 16 bolts of lightening came out of the sky and hit the flyboys. They disintegrated to less then dust and Omega was on his own. Omega was furious and knowing he couldn't beat all of them he started to fly away thinking they wouldn't follow them because the flock never does. Guess he wasn't used to Ken and his friends because they flew right after him and the flock quickly followed suit. They quickly caught up with him not wanting him to get reinforcements . Ken jumped on his back suddenly and started kicking Omega's head. Omega twirled around in the air and tried to kick can across the face. Please note _**TRIED!**_ Ken grabbed his leg in mid kick at twisted it breaking his leg. Omega wailed in pain and then morphed into a half-bear. He took a swipe with his claws and ripped through Ken's stomach. Ken fell down but luckily he glided down and didn't get damaged by the fall. Emily launched herself forward and kicked his head up and then and then just as quickly slammed it down. She hit it sid to side and he she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up higher and kicked him on the top of the head making him unconscious and he plummeted to earth. Bye bye Omega. The flock (all of them including Ken, Emily,Rick, and George) rushed down to where Ken had fallen. Emily got a bandage out and lifted Ken's bloody shirt to find...........completely healed skin except for a few pink scars that were rapidly fading. Ken was still unconscious but after a minute or so he opened his eyes gradually and asked, "how bad is the cut??". "Look for yourself", Max replied. Ken saw his cut here and said a really sophisticated comment which was, "Whaaaaa????". "You have super healing",Max said. They took off again flying in complete silence until Ken broke it. "so what now????", Ken asked. "We need to find out who is destroying the world and stop them. The voice said there was one company that if we took out would make all the other bad companies get destroyed. Of couse being the helpful voice that it is it didn't tell us which company that was. It also said it wasn't Itex". "Lets head to that city over there and stay there for the night". They walk into a restaurant and here a news reporter say, "Jung Industries has dropped more toxic waste into the ocean. They support the worst polluting companies in the world including Itex" "Bingo!", Ken said. "Really? Where?", the Gasman said. Max went onto explaining what Ken really meant while the rest of the flock was looking up Jung Industries on Google. They found out it was located on a HUGE island in the Indian Ocean. "So, how are we ganna get there?", Max said. "Well being the richest person on the planet (he had gotten even more money than before) i have set up private jets all over the U.S.". "Wait", Max said, "we were sleeping in a cave eating hunted deer meat and your RICH?". "Yup", Ken replied simply. So the flock flew to his closest jet and Ken opened the hanger and drove the plane out. Now Ken's plane was HUGE! It made Nino Pinpoint's plane look like it had growth issues. Inside the plane was a swimming pool, a library, a fitness room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a lounge. For its size it went FAST! When they departed they went down to the fitness room to have a flock meeting deciding how they would take down Jung Industries. Gazzy and Iggy wanted to make a huge bomb. Max wanted the ten of them to drop down and take out tons of people. Fang wanted to use guns to take them out and Nudge and Angel wanted to "convince" everyone to destroy the headquarters. Rick and George wanted to blow it up. Ken and Emily actually thought about there plan before they said it. Then Ken said, "Okay heres my idea for a plan. We get 5 fighter planes with holes to drop bombs out. Fang, Iggy, Rick, George and Gazzy will be in the planes. When they finish bombing they set there planes onto auto-pilot set at three buildings that look like they need some damage or set them at a big group of Erasers. Once the auto-pilot is set jump out of your planes and fly away fast. Angel, you work on locating important people and make them come into a cage, then lock it. Nudge you guard her. Emily, Max and I will be fighting hand on hand, well a little different i guess. When you pyros finish blowing stuff up come join Emily, Max, and I. Also we will be using weapons. Any questions?". "I hate guns", Max said. "Who said anything about guns?", Ken said. And with that he took out 10 swords and 10 shields (the type of shields SWAT uses). "Also i have made 500 robots that have the capability to make snap decisions but, will never turn against you. Basically the type of weapon Itex has been trying to figure out for years.". The flock took their weapons and went to there stations. Time to save the world!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. The Final Battle

Thank you loyal readers (not that many but still!) this is the big fighting scene and after this will be the epilogue or if you want to i can extend it but i don't i will unless i get a LOT of reviews enjoy the ride (btw with your reviews right which type of story you want next:

A. Max Ride

B. Percy Jackson (im sorta iffy on that one)

C. Harry Potter

Thanks

.............................................................................................................

Thomas Jung looked out the window of his office and what he saw was a truly frightening

sight. Five fighter planes were flying over the headquarters of his business. Now on a normal day that would be pretty normal as he has hundreds patrolling the factory ground. No the frightening thing was that they were dropping bombs. Thomas wasn't that trusting of people especially when it came to his multi-trillion dollar business so he was the only living thing on the sight of the factory the planes were on auto-pilot (but for some weird reason they seemed to be missing). He had missiles that could lock onto a target. Basically the factory was run by robots and himself. Speaking of which there were his fighting robots now. "hmmm",Thomas thought, "those robots look different. And why are they attacking my building?" Then it dawned on him that the smoking bits of metal was his robots and his planes. He quickly hit the button on his desk which would launch the missiles. Thomas' smile of happiness turned into a face of fear as a window popped up on his computer that said, "missiles were deactivated. Will activate in twenty-four hours. Thomas decided that if he stayed wouldn't live to see the sun set. And that was when a plane crashed through his window. The hatch opened and he heard someone crawling out of the plane. The smoke drifted away to reveal.......an eight-year-old. Normally Thomas would have busted his sides laughing. But... this eight-year-old was holding a machine gun so Thomas did his best to hide behind his overturned desk. Then another person flew through the window. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. This other kid had wings. Then he realized it was one of The School's experiments. The taller of the two kids said, "Gazzy! You were supposed to get out of the plane **BEFORE **you crashed it!" "Pffft", said the one called Gazzy, "your know fun". Thomas decide he needed to get rid of the threats before the found him so he aimed his pistol (which he kept on him at all times) at Gazzy's head and fired. It was a perfect shot and the bullet hit him right in between the eyes. Then he saw the bullet rebound of Gazzy like he was bullet-proof. Then the bullet went speeding back towards him and hit him on his leg. Before he could fire another shot the tall one swatted the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the nose. Gazzy then came over and searched him for other weapons. He took his knife, his revolver, and with a gleeful smile, his grenade. They tied him up and flew out the window and over his demolished factory. They flew him all the way to a jet where eight other kids were standing. "Gazzy, Iggy what took you so long! And, who's the weirdo?", said a tall girl with blond hair. "well", said Iggy "Gazzy decided that it would be more fun to be IN the plane when it went into the building. This guy is the head guy". So the flock brought him onto there plane and interrogated him. They found out that after numerous attempts to try and save them the original flocks parents were "retired". So after they got all the information they could out of him they gagged him, put him in a cardboard box, and shipped him to the local police station. Where there was already an arrest warrant for: Pollution, murder, kidnapping, and failure to show up in court. With all of those he was sentenced for life in prison. As for the flock.......................................

**Okay im really sorry it took so long please reaview!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. SORRY

this story is abandoned and up for adoption its just not going anywhere and i cant think of anything else to write so if you want it send me a message and ill email you the documents.


End file.
